rutlesrikifandomcom-20200215-history
Sgt. Rutter's Only Darts Club Band (album)
Sgt. Rutter's only Darts Club Band was an album released in 1967 by the popular band The Rutles. It is largely regarded as one of the greatest of all time, and has many celebrity fans. Controversy Many people have questioned the lyrics on the album, believing many to be extremely obvious analogies to Tea. The BBC banned playing any of the even tracks, believing those were the bad ones. Some people believe that the album was Infact recorded to match up to other things. This theory is called Dark side of the Darts Club Band of Oz on LSD. According to the theory, if you play Sgt. Rutter's only Darts Club Band, Dark Side of The Sun, and the The Wizard of Oz at the same time whilst you are slightly high, it all fits together perfectly, and it is exactly like episode 2 of Bonanza. Many Stig is dead conspirators believe that this album is sprinkled with clues. If you sing the title of Sgt. Rutter's backwards, it is supposed to sound like "Stig has been dead for a long time, honestly." Infact, it sounds just like "dnab bulc strad ylno srettur tnaegsar." On the cover of the album, Stig appears to be stand in the exact position of a dieing yeti. (albeit Rutland Book of the Dead)Some believe that the hole cover of Stg. Rutters, is in fact, Stig's funeral. If one looks to the left, at the four "original" Rutles, he might notice that the original Stig looks bewildered and confused, looking around as if to say; "Why am I at my own Funeral?" Barry and Dirk look stricken with grief, because they miss Stig, and Nasty is smiling, because he never really liked Stig. Another theory is that Joe Public is about Stig's demise and the new Ftig. "My name is Joe Public - I'm sure you all know me" is supposed to be a reference to the new Ftig trying to be recognised as Stig. "Sometimes they call me 'the man in the street'" is supposedly a reference to the unrecorded Shabby Road, where Stig is shown crossing the street plants-less. No one seems to ever explain how a wax dummy can sing. Legacy Sgt. Rutter lead to the Summer of Lunch, an entire two mounths where people were discussing peace, drinking tea, and of coarse, passing around food. There has also been multiple tribute albums to it, including I Saw Mommy kissing Sgt. Rutter in 1981 and Sgt. Nutter Butter in 1978. An infamously bad film entitled Sgt. Rutter's only Darts Club Band was created in 1978 starring ZZ Top Track listing Side one #''Major Happy's Up And Coming Once Upon A Good Time Band'' #''Rendezvous'' #''Good Times Roll'' #''The Knicker Elastic King'' #''Fixing a Mole'' #''She's Leaving Rome'' #''For the Benefit of Mr.White'' Side two #''Written By You Without You'' #''Back in '64'' #''Lovley Rita Meat a Made'' #''Rut Morning Rut Morning'' #''Major Happy's Up And Coming Once Upon A Good Time Band (Reprise)'' #''A Day in the Lunch'' Category:Studio Albums Category:Sgt. Rutter's only Darts Club Band